Chapter 10
Fight Against Fate is the 10th chapter of Makoto Raiku's Konjiki no Gash!! Overview Plot Sherie is astounded at Kiyomaro’s ability to move at all, let alone stand up under Gurabirei’s pressure. Gash begs Kiyomaro to stop doing what he’s doing, and Sherie casts Gurabirei on Gash. Kiyomaro tries explaining to Sherie the situation, how Gash’s arrival was a big thing for him, and he insists she can’t possibly know how much Gash has helped him. Kiyomaro inched his way closer to Sherie’s spell book during this, so Sherry casts Reisu and Brago blasts him back a bit. Gash calls out for Kiyomaro and tries to get up, but the gravity on him is too strong. Brago tells him to not even bother, and recounts how he’s heard Gash’s memories are gone. He goes on to tell Gash that in the demon world, Gash was a loser, and that no matter what, he’s always been alone. Kiyomaro, standing again, yells at Brago to shut up. Sherie and Brago are surprised that Kiyomaro is still somehow able to stand after their attacks. Kiyomaro declares that Gash is not alone, and he vows to fight for Gash’s right to stay in the human world and learn the truth about who he is. Kiyomaro tells Gash that he will fight alongside him, because he is Gash’s friend. Sherry is touched by this briefly, before preparing another attack. She releases Gash from Brago’s Gurabirei to prepare for a bigger attack. Brago questions Sherie’s follow-through, but she insistently casts Gigano Reisu, and a larger ball of energy is shot towards Gash and Kiyomaro. Brago is sure this attack will finish them off until he notices the way Gash’s spell book is glowing, surprised at its color. Gash and Kiyomaro stand tall against Gigano Reisu and Kiyomaro casts a very powerful Zakeru, to Brago's amazement, and the two spells cancel each other out. Kiyomaro grabs Sherry by the bib of her dress and tells her he won’t let her have the book, and that he will fight her again if she ever comes back, then he passes out. Sherie reaches down to take the book from his hands, but reflects back on everything he’s said to her during their battle, and decides to leave it with him. Gash runs over to Kiyomaro, and Sherie reassures Gash that Kiyomaro isn’t dead. She tells Gash that she and Brago are letting them go this time, but that they’ll be back to get his book one day, so Gash needs to protect it so she and Brago can be the ones to burn it. Sherie and Brago leave, taking Gofrey and his book with them. Having since burned Gofrey’s book and sending him back to the demon world, Brago asks Sherie why she decided to let Kiyomaro and Gash go. She tells him they didn’t need to defeat them yet, and Brago looks at her peculiarly, noting to himself that she looks happier than usual. As they approach Sherie’s limo, she tells him they’re going to get some rest before looking for the next book to burn. Now nighttime at the Takamine residence, a heavily bandaged Kiyomaro patches a big hole in the wall downstairs as he internally monologues more of the letter he sent back to his father, stating that he is in this situation because of Seitarou. Kiyomaro says he doesn’t hate his father, but wants to punch him in the face, and that he can’t wait for that day. Hana arrives back home and is frantic upon seeing the damage both her son and house have taken, and Kiyomaro passes out. Features Characters by Appearance * Kiyomaro Takamine * Sherie Belmondo * Gash Bell * Brago * Mariko (Flashback) * Suzume Mizuno (Flashback) * Gofrey * Sherie's Butler * Hana Takamine Locations * Takamine Residence ** Kiyomaro's Bedroom Spells by Appearance * Gurabirei * Reisu * Gigano Reisu * Zakeru VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences Navigation